Gossip Girl
by doglovr95
Summary: Sonny and her friends are the girls behind 'Gossip Girl', and they have done everything they can to keep it a secret. But will Chad, an old friend, change and ruin everything? NOTE: Doesn't copy Gossip Girl on the CW, just the name.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story is not copying Gossip Girl, if that's what you're thinking. Yes it has similar ideas, but basically I'm just using the name. I thought that this would be a fun story, plus there are a lot of ways I can go with it. I hope that you like this fist chapter, and please tell me if I should continue. Thanks and enjoy! :D**

* * *

_"Good morning all. Yes it's that time of year again, that time that every high schooler dreads. The summer is over and now it's time for another year of high school, but more importantly another year of me. I know you all have missed my Gossip Blasts, and you're probably hoping that this is one. Sadly this is not the case, but I have something else you might like to hear...I've decided to give you all a fresh clean start. That's what this school year is about right? New chances. So let's get started by giving our incoming freshman some tips on how to enjoy high school..._

_1. Don't try to fit into groups where you don't belong. Because I will be there to catch all of your mishaps and failures, it's what I do best. Instead be with and enjoy the group of friends you have now. Trust me you're going to need them._

_2. Stay away from serious drama. If not, then don't be upset when it shows up on Gossip Girl. Because FYI your life in high school will become public to the whole school. So stay drama free or don't get pissed._

_And last but not least..._

_3. Enjoy your last day of summer, because entering high school with me can kind of be like hell. Unless you follow my tips._

_Well there you go all you new freshies. Enjoy high school. And a happy fresh start to everyone else. May your year be better than last, and not all over Gossip Girl, but I doubt that._

_XOXO -Gossip Girl"_

Sonny's Pov: I pressed the submit button on my computer screen, and watched as people started to show up online. I hadn't posted really anything this summer so I knew my next blog would be a hit. Even if it wasn't much. That's when I heard my phone go off. I walked over to my dresser and answered when I saw my best friend's name was on the screen, Penelope. "Hello" I said as I walked back to my desk chair and sat down.

"I saw the post" I could hear her giggling with excitement. "So I take it Gossip Girl is up and running again?" She questioned, I knew she had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Like always" my grin was the same as hers.

"Does that mean our group is ready for our last year of high school?"

"Of course. The only problem I'm having is trying to decide what freshman is going to carry on Gossip Girl." I stood up an walked over to my bed and slumped down.

"What about your sister, Dakota? Shouldn't family continue Gossip Girl?" She made it seem like an easy decision.

"Trust me she would be my first choice, but I don't think she has the guts or the friends to do it. It took me weeks to post my first blog, because you have to remember these blogs show the truth and gossip about the students, hints the name 'Gossip Girl'. Point is I think she'll chicken out." Actually I knew she would, Dakota may be my sister, but she isn't that tough.

"Oh come on Sonny, she's your sister. At least talk to her, give her a chance. Plus we never thought you could do it, now look at you. You're worst than Tawni and I." I knew she was giving me that are you serious face.

"All right, all right, I'll give her a chance. You're right she's my sister and I should give her some credit." I was worried about something else though, telling her. Having more people know I was behind this whole thing made my life more dangerous. That's all I needed my senior year.

"Good, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Senior year here we come!" She was exited, "Totally" I smiled and hung up the phone, throwing it to my side. Senior year here we come.

* * *

My alarm clock woke me up. I rolled over and turned it off, slowly getting out of bed. Ugh the first day of high school is always the worst, at least it's my senior year. It gives me something to look forward to. I put on a white, halter, summer dress with some simple white heels. Then I threw my hair up in a loose, wavy pony-tail. I looked presentable, I hope. It wasn't long I heard my mom yelling at Dakota and I, "Sonny! Dakota! You're going to be late! Get you're asses down here!" I grabbed my purse throwing my phone and keys in it, also remembering to grab my second phone that held all of my 'Gossip Girl' photos and Blasts. I had to keep things a secret right?

"Come on Dakota" I called as I walked down the stairs past her room.

"Coming" she yelled back. I kiss my mom on the cheek "Bye" and walked out to the car. I stepped in and Dakota followed soon after. Putting the keys in the ignition I backed out of the drive way and headed towards school.

"Sonny" Dakota said pulling out her phone, "did you read Gossip Girl's update yesterday?" Well at least I know she has an interest.

"Yeah why? Are you worried?" I elbowed her playfully in the arm.

"No" she didn't like me treating her like a little kid, "I just was surprised that she's been gone like all summer and this is what she started the year with." I thought it was good, and so did Pen.

"Yeah well I think she's just getting started, don't you? Would you really want all of her juicy gossip before school started?" I pulled off of the freeway.

"I guess not. I guess I was just a little disappointed" she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Disappointed, why?" Okay she's not helping her case right now.

"I mean everyone in junior high talks about how evil she is, and this just makes her seem like she could careless. I guess I just want to her tear someone out, I mean she's supposed to be all the latest gossip in high school. I just hope it gets better." Alright now you're helping your case. Maybe she is cut out for this.

"I know what you mean, but the school year just got started. Trust me she'll lead up to your expectations" I smiled and pulled into the school parking lot.

"Yeah I guess" she just looked out the car window.

"Hey Dakota" she looked over at me as I parked "I want to talk to you after school. I think you'll want to here it."

I took the keys out "Okay" she said and, we both got out of the car.

"Have fun Dakota!" I yelled to her as she walked away.

"Yeah right" she answered sarcastically. I laughed a little and walked inside the building, already knowing this year was going to be great. I heard the whispers about Gossip Girl's latest blog post. Things like "Can you believe this, she's giving us a fresh start?" "Omg Gossip Girl is back!" "Great I'm screwed." I couldn't help but smile. I went to the gym to get my schedule, then I headed back to my locker and put my things away.

That's when my two friends came up to me "Hey girl" Pen said with her mischievous smile again.

"Give it rest Pen. So girls" I said closing my locker "who is going to be our first victim." Then we all turned toward the hallway full of students.

"Oh it doesn't matter, whatever is best. As long as it's big. Gossip Girl" Tawni whispered that part "needs something bigger than a 'Welcome back students'." We all laughed as we started to walk to Calculus, our first hour.

"Did you talk to Dakota yet?" Penelope asked eagerly.

"No but I will tonight. And wow Pen I think you're more excited about this than I am." I laughed a little stepping into the classroom.

"I know I know, but I just think that the more help we can get the better gossip we can get. Plus she could get all the latest freshie gossip." She smiled proudly "Am I right?" Tawni and I just shook our heads and laughed taking our seats in the back. That's when _he _walked in, and suddenly every one's heads turned in his direction.

Penelope's mouth look like it was going to drop open, and Tawni said "He is he sexiest man alive."

"I would sleep with that man" Pen said. Chad Dylan Cooper, the jock of the school, and most popular. Tall, blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, amazing body, and wanted by every girl in the school. Don't get me wrong he's gorgeous, but there's a reason why I don't really care for him. It's simple really, we were best friends all through elementary school, he moved away for two years, and came back my freshman year of high school. Then he acted like I never existed, so you could say I was a little bitter.

"Guys" I said waving my hand in their faces "come on. What about Gossip Girl?"

"Yeah sure that's great Sonny" Tawni said waving her hand at me like she was listening. It's like the whole world stops when he's in the room. Then the teacher began class.

* * *

After the Cooper interruption, I had pretty much lost my friends for a huge part of the day, so I was on my own. I walked over to my fourth hour class, English, with Tawni and we took a seat. Once the bell rang Mr. Patterson spoke "Class can you all please stand and come to the front of the room. I'm going to assign you your senior project partners." We walked up to the front together when we heard Miss Popular, aka Portlyn, hating on Gossip Girl.

"I mean that bitch just ruins our lives. And she's giving _us _a fresh start, please. We should be the ones giving her the fresh start." Tawni looked at me, knowing I was going to speak up.

"Excuse me Portlyn" she looked at me with disgust in her eyes "Gossip Girl doesn't ruin lives, she exposes the truth."

"No she puts her nose in places it shouldn't be, and no one even likes her." I hated when people made Gossip Girl the bad guy.

"Okay so it's her fault that you cheat on your boyfriends and get caught doing drugs, or drinking to much. Maybe you should change yourself before you judge an honest person."

"Ugh" she said rolling her eyes and turning away from me. I hate her.

"Tawni, Portlyn you're partners" Mr Patterson continued.

"Good luck" I whispered to her.

"Thanks" she answered.

"Sonny and Chad" crap.

* * *

**Okay so what'd you think, and be honest please. More Reviews=Faster Update...If you want it. **

**Twitter: doglovr95**

**The Secret Circle fansite...**

**Twitter: TSCfansite**

**Tumblr: thesecretcirclefansite.tumblr.com**

**Website: http:/thesecretcirclefansite.webs.com**

**Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I was glad to here you liked this story, because I really enjoy writing it. I have a lot of ideas for this story so I hope you continue to like it. Thanks again, and enjoy :D**

* * *

Sonny's Pov: "Sonny and Chad" crap. Really this was worst than Portlyn. I walked over to the table, that sat two, on the far left side of the room. Chad sat right next to me. We didn't say a word to each other while Mr Patterson finished partnering up the rest of the class. Afterwards the teacher spoke "Alright so these are your partners, no changes. You will have until winter break to complete this assignment. It can be on any topic that interest you and your partner. Pick something you can expand on or discover. Discuss with your partner now some ideas. I'll explain more when you have your topic." Mr Patterson sat in his desk chair and the class began to talk.

Chad turn towards me "So..." he didn't know what to say "any ideas?"

"Well it depends, do you want to do something more on the art side or business like?" I had nothing in mind.

"No, how about something that our classmates would want to hear about. Something that's in their lives on a daily basis, you know?" He looked at me, how could he not remember seven years of his life. Shake it off I told myself.

I looked down at my notebook for a moment then back at him, "What like Gossip Girl". I laughed a little, not be serious.

"That's it" he said getting excited "we'll find out who Gossip Girl is."

"What? No no no, why...why would we do that?" I wad starting to panic, why couldn't I keep my mouth shut. Damn it.

"Why? Think about Sonny, Gossip Girl is in all of our lives. Don't you want to know who's behind all those terrible blogs?" Why, oh I don't know maybe because I'm Gossip Girl!

"Terrible blogs" that was actually bothering me more. "Gossip Girl does nothing more than tell the truth." I always get defensive about this stuff.

"No she's a bully. Sonny she picks on people, you don't actually like her do you?" Uh... Hell yeah I like her, I am her!

Alright calm down play cool, "Okay even if we were going to do this, where would we start?"

"Why does that matter, come on we could so catch this bitch." Bitch, oh hell no. No way in hell was I going to let him call me a bitch. Even if he doesn't know it's me, I'm not going to take this.

"No I'm not in. Why would I want to help you find someone when you're going to ruin their life. No the answer in no."

That's when the bell rang, and I stood to walk out the door. "Where are you going," he followed me out the door, "come on at least think about it."

I turn on my heels fast and faced him, "No Chad. There are a million other things we could do, anything else yes. But this..." I shook my head no as my words trailed off.

"Come on Sonny" he was begging, wow I never thought I'd see him do this again. It was like we were kids again "You're telling me you aren't the least bit curious about who Gossip Girl is?" No not really.

"Maybe, but it's not worth ruining someone's life."

He shook his then looked at me for a moment, "Why don't we find out what Mr Patterson thinks?" He smirked and walked over to our teacher.

"What? Chad wait" I tried to stop him, but man he moved fast.

"Mr Patterson, Sonny and I were thinking about unmasking Gossip Girl for our senior project."

"Chad come on Mr Patterson probably doesn't even know who that is, I'm sorry we'll choose another topic."

I tried pulling Chad away but Mr Patterson spoke up "No, I know who that is, and I think that would be a fabulous project. Make sure you have a back up plan if something doesn't turn out right. But I would love to see you two do that." He smiled and then I looked over at Chad. He had a smirk of accomplishment on.

"Ugh! Fine" I said walking away.

"Fine" I heard him chuckle as I left the room. My life is over as I know it. Pissed of I walked over to lunch table outside in the court yard where Tawni, Penelope, and I always sat. Sitting down, I threw my bag on the table and blew air out my mouth annoyed.

"Wow what happened to you?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah seriously, for someone who just got partnered with the hottest guy in school, you'd think you'd be a little more excited." Tawni had the giggly girly smile, and it only annoyed me more.

"Wait, wait, wait" Pen started "you mean to tell me that you got Chad Dylan Cooper as your senior project partner? You lucky bitch." I laughed a little, Pen always made things a bigger deal than they were.

"No I'm not" I finally responded.

"At least you're not with miss stuck-up bitch" Tawni said disgusted.

"Oh, Portlyn?" Tawni nodded, "That sucks" Pen just shook her head.

"Guys!" I yelled trying to get they're attention back. They looked at me "Chad wants us to unmask Gossip Girl!" I was so frustrated, nervous, annoyed, and hell lot more emotions.

"What are you serious?" Tawni looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes" I nodded, pursing my lips together. "He even got Mr Patterson on board, so now we don't have a choice. What am I going to do guys? If people find out that I'm" I leaned in closer to whisper "Gossip Girl, then I'm screwed. Everyone in the whole school would be out to get me." I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Alright clam down, we'll figure something out Sonny" Penelope said touching my arm trying to make me feel better.

"I hope so" I breathed out.

"Well how about I give you something else to cheer you up?" Tawni asked perking up a little bit herself.

"What Tawn" I giggled because of the smile she had on her face.

"Okay so I was in drama today and guess who I caught making out behind the curtain" she pulled out her phone and showed us the picture.

"Is that Chloe and " Penelope started laughing before she finished "nerdy Bart?"

"Yep" Tawni smiled and nodded trying to keep in her own laughs.

"Send it to me" I said and she did. I pulled out my phone, the one specifically for Gossip Girl, and started typing.

"_Gossip Girl here, thought I could welcome you back to school. I hope all of you are enjoying your first day back, I know someone who really was. Yes you guessed I've already caught someone in a scandal. Guess that fresh start didn't last long. Look who I caught making out behind the curtain today, Chloe Jackson and Bart Parker. They seem to be enjoying they're fresh start by ruining it. Enjoy._

_XOXO -Gossip Girl"_

I attached the photo to the post and hit send. That's when I heard almost every cell phone go off. Yes I was that popular. My friends and I giggled, then I looked down at the picture on my iPhone, not my Gossip Girl phone, like I was seeing it for the first time. Chloe Jackson was best friends with Portlyn, and a cheerleader. She's a little less stuck-up, but not by much. Then Bart Parker was known as the school nerd. He passed every test and had straight A's. So these two being a couple was going to blow up. People started whispering and talking about the post, and that's when I saw Portlyn and Chloe coming out of the cafeteria yelling.

"What the hell is this Chloe!" Portlyn yelled first.

"I'm sorry Port please listen to me" she looked like she might cry.

"You couldn't tell me, then you have to get caught at school! I'm supposed to be you're best friend and I have to find out from Gossip Girl! Ugh what the hell Chloe!" Then Portlyn stormed off, leaving Chloe standing there alone. The girls and I just laughed because Portlyn is so dramatic about everything. In reality this isn't a big deal, but in 'Popular World' it's the end of the world, and it made us laugh.

"That couldn't have turned out better" I said to the girls as we got up and walked to our next class.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed after school with Tawni and Penelope. We were just talking about how much damaged one little Gossip Blast had caused. Chloe was completely isolated from all her friends, except Chad who was trying to be the nice guy. Then Portlyn accused him of cheating and betraying her. Portlyn and Chloe fought some more. Talk about a welcome back to school, it was amazing. And don't tell me that I'm evil because I'm not, the populars make a huge deal about everything. I even talked to Bart who said he could careless, then again he might have gotten points for kissing Chloe, but that doesn't matter. We were waiting for Dakota to come. I decided that I am going to tell her and of coarse Pen and Tawn wanted to be here. I wasn't going to fight them on it.

"When is she coming home?" Pen whined and I laughed. She is so impatient.

"Calm down Pen she'll be here when she's here. Dakota does have a life remember?" I looked over at Tawni who was sitting in my desk chair swinging back and forward with her head up to the ceiling. "Tawn, what are you doing?" Pen looked over and laughed at her too.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm just so bored" she drug out the word.

"See it's not just me." Penelope was defending herself, "If your damn sister would get her ass here we could be doing something."

"Chill guys, you're so annoying when you're whiny." At that moment I heard the front door open and close. "See there she is."

"Finally" Pen said sitting up straight "it took her long enough."

"Sonny?" Dakota yelled from down stairs.

"Up in my room, and hury my fiends are becoming impatient" I yelled back.

She walked into the room and looked at me confused "Why are your friends here?"

"I can't really control what they do. Anyways I want to tell you something."

"Okay, why are you making such a big deal out of this?" She gave me a look that made me feel like I was going crazy.

"Because it's important. Okay so what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise to never tell anyone." She stared at me

"Sonny is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's fine, do you promise?" I nudged her a little.

"Yeah, and don't nudge me. I don't like it" she nudged me back.

"Okay here it is" I paused and looked at my friends, both with eager faces. "Dakota, I'm Gossip Girl."

* * *

**Hate? Love? Bored? How do you think Dakota is going to react? I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Again More Reviews=Faster Update Thanks again :D**

**Twitter: doglovr95**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I finally got the next chapter of Gossip Girl up, yay! I know it's been a long time, but I plan on writing a lot more now that it's summer. So I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next one up sooner. Thanks reading and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Sonny's Pov: "Okay here it is" I paused and looked at my friends, both with eager faces. "Dakota, I'm Gossip Girl." I tried to read her face, to see what she was thinking, but I couldn't.

"You're Gossip Girl?" She said laughing. "Okay Sonny have you gone off the deep end?"

"You don't think I could be Gossip Girl?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No way, you're too nice" she started to walk out the door.

"Okay I guess we'll just have to prove it to you." I stood and put my hands on my hips.

"Sure you do that" she turned to face us.

"Hand me the phone Tawn." I held out my hand as she place the phone in it. "Here take a look" I gave it to her. This was the phone that all the photos, and at least 20 of Gossip Girl's blog posts. It only took her a minute to look through the phone to finally believe. She slowly made her way back to my bed and sat down.

That's when she looked at all of us, "You're Gossip Girl."

"Well we all play a small part in it, but mainly Sonny does all the hard stuff." Pen said with the biggest smile in the world.

"How?" My sister looked up at me and I've never seen her so confused before.

"Well that's a long story, and it's not important. What is though, is I wanted to know if you would like to take over Gossip Girl when I'm gone?" I couldn't read her face at all, which was weird considering she was my sister.

"You want me" she pointed to herself, "to do this" she pointed to the phone. Suddenly I knew her answer. She didn't think she could do it. I looked over at my friends and they knew her answer as well.

That's when Tawni stepped up, "Dakota you and your friends would do it. Like we did" Tawn motioned her hand at the three of us.

"But there's a lot of work behind Gossip Girl. I don't even think I would have the courage to post anything. Sonny you can't honestly think I could do this." She said handing the phone back to me.

"Dakota," I said sitting down next to her, "you're my sister and there's no one else I would trust this with. We have all year to teach you and your friends." Even though teaching them was the last thing I wanted to, I would. She looked at the three us, then me one last time before speaking.

"Okay" she said nodding.

"Really? Yay!" Penelope got up and hugged her and Dakota started laughing.

"Alright, can we talk more later though I have other things to do first." Dakota asked looking at me, and I nodded watching her walk out of the room.

"Wow this is so exciting" Pen smiled.

"Calm down" I giggled.

"Sonny you should be even more excited, she's your sister and she's taking over next year. Gossip Girl will continue even when we're gone." Tawni said trying to get me as excited as they were.

"Yeah about that..." My words trailed off.

"Sonny are you having second thoughts?" Tawn had a look of disappointment.

"No, its just I've been thinking maybe we could try to carry this on into college?" I shrugged my shoulders and waited for an answer.

Tawn and Pen looked at one another then answered at the same time. "That would be amazing!"

"Really Sonny?" Tawn questioned, obviously shocked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I really want to do it." I smiled and Penelope was about to say something when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" I said walking down the stairs, the girls behind me. I opened it up to see Chad standing there.

"Hey" he said with a smile. I heard Tawni and Penelope giggling in the background.

"Hey" I was stunned that he was here. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought we could get an early start on our project since it's going to take a while."

"Yeah" I didn't know what to say really.

"Well I mean unless you're busy." He said looking back at my friends, who looked like drooling idiots by the way.

"Oh yeah" I played it off, "I really wish you would have called first." I tried to look a little down, but in the inside I was jumping up and down.

"Actually" Tawni started. "We were just leaving" Penelope finished.

"Wait" I pulled Tawn closer to me, and whispered, "don't leave me here with him, please." She just smiled and walked through the door. Pen followed her and whispered, "Have fun you lucky bitch." I saw Chad smile, he must of heard, and now were alone.

"Okay I guess I'm not busy, why don't you come up stairs so we can get to work." I tried to sound polite, but it's hard to when you have resentment towards the person.

"Cool" he nodded and stepped in. When we were walking up stairs I wondered if he remembered my house, I mean he had been it just five years ago. I re-focused my mind when we were inside my bedroom.

"Alright so what were your plans?" I broke the ice first hoping that he wouldn't have anything and we'd choose a different topic.

"Well I thought we should narrow down our search." He looked at me with a smile and sat on the bed. I walked over to my desk chair and sat down.

"Narrow down our search?" Nice act dumb because that'll help him remember.

"Yeah, like eliminate who it could be. You know?" Yes I did know. This was my chance to keep him away from me. That's when it hit me, I can control the information we find. Then when we come up with nothing, we won't have anything and we'll have to do another subject because we'll have come up empty handed. "Sonny?" He snapped his fingers pulling me out of my train of thought.

"What," it took me a moment but I remembered, "yeah I know what you mean. So how do you plan narrowing the search?"

"I'm glad you asked," he smiled and pulled out a piece of paper. "I went through one of our old yearbooks and wrote a list of the people it could never be." He handed me the paper and I looked through the names. It was hard to really pay attention because I couldn't believe that he actually took time to do this. One name caught my eye though Portlyn Rivers; then bellow was Chloe and all the other populars.

"Um I see you put down every popular person in the school on this list." I think I put a little more attitude behind that than I had planned, but I didn't care it was upsetting.

"What do you mean?" Was he really that confused?

"I mean why are they all on here, you don't think those attention freaks could behind 'Gossip Girl'?" I thought about saying whores, but that might of been pushing it too far.

"Why would it ever be them. Come on Sonny think about it, most of the blogs are about us anyways. Why they be hurting their friends?"

"Why?" I was shocked he was even asking, "because all they care about it themselves Chad. Do you honestly think that Portlyn cares about Chloe? Plus not all of the blogs are about the 'Populars' they're about everyone. In case you didn't notice Bart was in the Gossip Blast today but you only seem to notice Chloe's name." I scoffed, I was beginning to get really pissed off.

"Okay one she is my girlfriend's best friend, and mine as well, so it makes sense that I would see her name. And it's not like Bart really cares anyways, if anything this made him cooler. Of course he would be happy about this." He getting mad at me and suddenly I couldn't help remember all the arguments we had had when we were younger. Stupid things like what was the best superhero movie, and which television show would last longer. I started to giggle just thinking about it.

That's when Chad spoke up again, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing," wow great cover. "Look Chad why don't I write my own list of people then we can cross off the ones that are the same. Until then why don't you just go home I'll need to be alone to do this." I really didn't want to argue because of the memories.

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes, standing up grabbing his stuff, and leaving the room.

"Fine," I said under my breath as he walked away thinking of how all our arguments would end. Once he was gone I took another long look at the list and realized that all of the names were girls. Well at least he's got something right, though it would be pretty funny to find out that it was guy behind the whole thing. I laughed just at the thought of it. That's when my phone went off. I grabbed my bag from the bed, pulled out my phone, and sat on the bed.

It was Pen, no surprise there. "Hey."

"Alright out with it. I need to know everything that happened once we left." I could almost picture her facial expression like she was sitting right in front of me.

"There's nothing to say Pen. He came over, handed me a list of names of who he thought Gossip Girlcould be, and then he left." I didn't mention my flashback, Penelope and Tawni know nothing about Chad and I being friends when we were kids, and I hadn't planned on telling them.

"Sonny come on I know there's more," leave it Pen to be pushy.

"Penelope trust me that was it."

"You mean to tell me that you had the hottest guy in our school alone at your house and nothing happened?" She's so dramatic it makes me laugh all the time.

"Yeah," I said after giggling. "You do remember he has a girlfriend, it's not like I can just make out with him."

"Says who? You know Portlyn wouldn't pass at the chance." That was her argument, Portlyn.

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm not Portlyn."

"Well you're no fun." I could see her pouting.

"I'm sorry I can't entertain you. I guess Gossip Girl isn't enough." I heard her laugh over the phone.

"Speaking of which shouldn't you be doing that right now?"

"I would be but someone just had to call me," I answered.

"Sorry I'll leave you alone. Bye," she said.

"Bye," I said hanging up the phone and went over to my laptop and began a new post.

_Gossip Girl here, I'd like to congratulate everyone for having an almost drama free day of school. We managed to only have one secret love affair, plus an explosion of anger from Portlyn, which we all saw coming. It was only a matter of time. Can we expect anything else from you Port, because I'd love to know in advance it's so much more fun that way. Though having any outburst from one of the populars is always entertaining I'd like to focus my attention on something else. I did happen to hear some whispers around school about a senior project unveiling who I am. I recommend a change because I can promise, I will make your life a living hell, so watch your back. I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt._

_XOXO -Gossip Girl_

Chad's Pov: I heard my phone go off, and figured it was Port calling me to talk more about Chloe betraying her. I was surprised to see that it was a new post from Gossip Girl, so I opened it up. There was a lot about Portlyn and Chloe from today, what a shocker, but there was really only one thing that caught my attention out of the whole post. The word "populars." A word I knew I heard from only one person, Sonny.

* * *

**Hate? Love? Bored? Please review, I love honesty and feel free to give me ideas. Thanks again for reading. **

**Twitter: doglovr95 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about taking forever to update, it's just I wasn't really sure how I wanted this chapter to turn out. I'm still not sure if I like it, but I posted it anyways. I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading. :D**

* * *

Sonny's Pov: This morning was mostly a blur. I got ready and went to school not really thinking about anything. Dealing with Chad yesterday was enough for my brain. It's hard to be around someone you know so well but seems to have no memory of you. I opened my locker and started to grab my books until I saw Chad walking towards me, really? "Sonny I need to talk to you about something." What could he possibly want?

"Yeah," I took a breath, "make it fast though I have to get to class."

"I was reading the Gossip Blast last night and I noticed something that caught my eye."

"Okay?" I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Gossip Girl called us 'populars' just like you did yesterday," shit seriously?

"Chad I still don't know where you're going with this?" Yeah I think did and it wasn't good.

"Sonny I think you know who Gossip Girl is." I started to laugh, mostly it was out of relief that he only thinks I know Gossip Girl.

"Chad that's ridiculous. If I knew who she was don't you think I would tell?" I closed my locker and started to walk to class.

"Wait," he grabbed my arm to stop me. "Why is it ridiculous, maybe you're trying to protect whoever it is." Well that's true, but I'm only protecting myself.

"Chad I'm going to be late," I pulled away.

"So you do know who it is."

I turned to face him, "no I don't. I think I just read Gossip Girl a little too much." I laughed again and walked to class.

Chad's Pov: Sonny left me standing there still full of questions. For some reason I just feel like there is something that she's not telling me. Her answer only seemed like a cover, not the truth. I've known her for too long to know when she's lying. I tried to talk to her in class, but she made it pretty clear that she didn't want to talk. I don't know why she was shutting me out, if anything I should be shutting her out considering she doesn't remember. I pushed those thoughts away though, they're just way too painful.

Sonny's Pov: The rest of the day was uneventful. No drama, which was surprising considering what happened yesterday. I was hoping for something special, but there wasn't. As I was walking to my car at the end of the day I was stopped again by Chad. I caught him leaning against the car, "hey you busy?"

"No not really, why?" I wish I was though.

"We have a project remember?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, so I take you have a plan?"

"As a matter of fact I don't, but I think you do?"

"What," where the hell was he going with this?

"Sonny you're not telling me everything you know about Gossip Girl." He suddenly got real serious.

"Chad this again really? I told you I don't know who Gossip Girl is. So I said one word similar to her, that doesn't mean I know her. Let it go," I think I was starting to become a little over defensive.

He took a moment to look at me again, "you're lying." How the hell does he know I'm lying?

"Chad I'm not, but I think Gossip Girl has gone to your head. Maybe we should just pick something else for our project." I touched his shoulder to make it seemed like I was truly concerned.

"Gossip Girl isn't going to my head, we're not changing our project," he pulled my hand off his shoulder and through it down. "And you're still not telling me something."

"Chad look I've had enough of the interrogation, so why don't you do this shitty ass project yourself." I was pissed off, mostly because he could tell I was lying. I shoved him out of my way, got in my car slamming the door, and drove off. I was in no mood of standing there and hearing him say I was lying. I know I am, but I still don't want to hear it.

Chad's Pov: I watched as she drove away, feeling alone again. Uh, why does she have to be so stubborn, because she's always been that way. I walked over to my car and saw Portlyn standing there, waiting. "Chad where have you been? You said to meet you right after school and I don't like to be stood up!" Great now I get to be yelled at by my girlfriend.

"Sorry I had to talk to Sonny about our senior project." I said while both of us stepped into the car.

"Uh I feel so bad for you," she put her hand on my shoulder. "You have to spend so much time with that loser." Portlyn said it like she was going to be sick. I've never heard that much attitude from her, and this is Portlyn.

"Port she's not a loser!" I yelled it, and was maybe a little more defensive than I wanted to be. Yes Sonny and I aren't friends anymore, but I still remember even if she doesn't.

"Wow," she pulled back and had anger written on her face. "Chad why are you defending her?" She crossed her arms and turned towards me.

"I'm not defending her, it's just sometimes you can be a bitch Portlyn, and plus you don't even know her." Oh I'm going to regret that statement.

"Well if I'm such a bitch then why am I your girlfriend?" She opened the car door and stormed off. Great that's two girls I've pissed off today, wanna go for three Chad?

"Portlyn wait," I said getting out of my car to follow her. "I'm sorry," I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. This always gets her. "You aren't a bitch, it's just I don't like you hating on people you don't know. Hate is an ugly color for such a pretty girl." I brushed my hand lightly on her cheek. She smiled and I kissed her on the cheek. "Am I forgiven?" She nodded and I lead her back to the car. Sometimes I think Portlyn is way too easy.

Sonny's Pov: When I got home I went straight up to my room, threw my things on the floor, and flopped into to bed. I was so frustrated with Chad, myself, basically my life. I've been trying to figure out how Chad knew I was lying. I mean I remember he could always read me, but we haven't spoken in five years there's no way he could still read me. Uh...I was way too tired to think about this. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and forget everything that happened today. That's when Dakota stepped into the room, "hey Sonny you busy?"

"No not really," I sighed and sat up to face her.

"What's wrong?" Wow can everyone read me?

"Nothing just had trouble with Chad today, what's up?"

"Wait did you say Chad?" I thought she wanted to talk about something. Why does every conversation I have have to revolve around Chad.

"Yes, and can we please not talk about it. Isn't there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah but it's way less important than your gossip about Chad. I mean weren't you two friends years back? Is he finally talking to you again?" Dakota suddenly got really excited as she walked over to the bed to sit down next to me.

"No it's only because of our project, and why am I talking to you about this?"

"Because," she had a huge grin on her face," I'm your sister, and you have no one else to talk to right now."

"Haha real funny," I stuck my tongue out at her. "I have friends you know. Now seriously what did you want to talk about?"

"Uh fine," my sister is starting to remind me more and more of Penelope. "Here," she handed me a piece of paper. "This is the gossip for the freshman. I thought you could update the freshman page." I looked at it and saw that there was a cheating scandal going on between the one of the freshman core classes.

"Wow Dakota how did you find out about a stolen test?"

"I have my resources Sonny. You aren't the only gossiper in the school you know." She started to walk out of the room with a smile.

"Hey did you do this by yourself?"

She nodded, "yeah It wasn't that hard to find."

I was impressed, "you know you found this out before the teachers did. Don't ever think you won't make a good Gossip Girl." I smile and watched her walk out of my room with pride. I'm really glad I asked her to be the next Gossip Girl, she's going to do well. I went over to my laptop to update the freshman page and post a new blast until my phone went off. I grabbed my bag off the floor and shuffled through it til I found my phone, and I dreaded answering it when I saw the number. "What do you want Chad?" I answered in a bitter tone.

"Okay I deserved that," he responded. "Yeah you do, so what do you want?"

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't have accused you of anything and I should have let it go when you told me too." He sounded really sincere, but I was still pissed.

"Yeah you should have. Thanks for the call bye."

I was about to hang up until he spoke again, "Sonny wait."

"What Chad you said you're sorry what more do you want?" I was getting annoyed I hated talking to him, mostly because it was hard to.

"Open your front door." I could almost see him smiling over the phone, that's sad.

"What why?"

"Because I asked you to, now go open."

"Fine," I sighed and walked down stairs to my front door. I opened it find Chad standing there, "surprise."

* * *

**Hate? Love? Bored? Please review, I really want to know what you guys think because I'm not sure if I like it. Be honest and feel free to give ideas. Thanks again :D**

**Twitter: doglovr95**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been almost 2 whole months since my last update and I'm so very sorry. But to be honest it was a mixture of things. I was either busy or sleeping. Then when I had a moment I couldn't seem to figure out what I wanted to do next. Seriously guy I've spent so much time on this chapter trying to decide which direction I want to take, because there are so many, but I went with this. And I'm still not sure I'm happy with this one. Anyways though, I hope that you guys like it becuase that's what matters. So enjoy...**

* * *

Sonny's Pov: "Fine," I sighed and walked down stairs to my front door.

I opened it find Chad standing there, "surprise."

"Chad," my voice was a little shaky due to the shock factor. "What are you doing here?"

I watched him hang up the phone and smile, "aren't you going to invite me in first?" He raised an eyebrow, I hated when he did that.

"No not until you answer my question." I had to stay strong, even though that was close to impossible when I was around Chad. No matter how much I hate him for what he did a part of me will always care.

"We have a project and I thought it'd be fun to surprise you."

"Really?" I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Yes, now will you let me in so we can work on it." He walked through the door past me and up towards my room. I shut the door and followed after him. I walked in to find him sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Chad we have all semester to work on this project I think if we skip one night it won't be the end of the world."

"Better to be safe than sorry." Why does he have to be so stubborn?

I took a breath so I wouldn't get too annoyed with him, "okay do you want anything before we get started?" I tried to act like I cared.

"Something to drink would be great, thanks," he smirked like he always did. I smiled, walked out the door and sighed anytime away from him was best.

Chad's Pov: I came over to surprise Sonny, and to be honest I was really happy with that decision because the look on her face was priceless. I looked around Sonny's room for moment and I noticed that her laptop was open. Curiosity was killing me and I wanted to know what she was doing. No, I told myself, it's Sonny all she does it work. I stood up and looked around the room some more as I started to walk over. "It's changed since that last time you saw it hasn't it?" I was interrupted. I turned around to see it was Sonny's sister Dakota.

"I don't know what you mean?" I tried playing dumb.

She rolled her eyes, "come on Chad, you and I both know that you remember that you and Sonny were best friends years ago." She smirked and it looked just like Sonny's.

"You caught me," I gave up.

"I just have one question," she started and I gave her the nod that told her to ask. She walked closer to where I was standing, "why don't you tell Sonny that you know?"

"Because she's the one that doesn't remember." Immediately Dakota started laughing, even though I had said nothing funny. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because Sonny remembers everything," she paused to take a breath. "She thinks you're the one who doesn't remember. And I'm laughing because you two are so stubborn. Neither one of you wants to admit to the other that you remember because of that stupid pride thing you've got going. Let it go, move on, and be friends again, please."

"It's not that simple," I said before she left the room.

"And why's that?" She smirked and leaned against the doorframe.

"It's not about being stubborn Dakota. If Sonny wanted to be friends again we would be. She hates me, her friends know that, you know that, I know that." I paused for a moment, "trust me if I could fix it I would, but I can't." I sat back down on her bed leaning forward resting my arms on my legs.

Dakota walked over and put her hand on my shoulder, "maybe you should talk to her first."

"And what would I say?" I said raising my head up and looking at her. "Hey by the way I remember everything we did together when we were young, let's be friends again. Let it go Dakota, it's better this way."

She folded her arms; "yeah well you don't spend almost every waking minute with Sonny. She's my sister, she may look and say she doesn't care on the outside, but on the inside it's killing her."

Before I could respond Sonny was walking into the room, "alright here you go…Dakota what are you doing in here?"

"Just came to say hi to most popular guy in school." She put on a goofy grin and acted like lots of the girls in our school.

"Okay?" Sonny looked confused, and almost as if she knew something else was going on.

"Well I'm gonna go now," Dakota said leaving the room. Sonny and I were alone again, and suddenly I felt like I should be telling her everything.

Sonny's Pov: I walked back upstairs, drink in hand, not looking forward to facing Chad. I had really wished that I could somehow get a break from him. He has no idea how hard it is to talk him and pretend like there's no history between us. As I got closer to my room I could here Chad talking to my sister. What the hell could they be talking about?

"Neither one of you wants to admit to the other that you remember because of that stupid pride thing you've got going. Let it go, move on, and be friends again, please." I heard Dakota first and it stopped me dead in my tracks. Did Chad really remember?

That's when I heard him speak, "It's not that simple." He sounded frustrated.

"And why's that?" My sister spoke again and I could she was close the door, so I hid myself a little more to make sure I wouldn't be seen.

"It's not about being stubborn Dakota," Chad continued answering her question. "If Sonny wanted to be friends again we would be. She hates me, her friends know that, you know that, I know that. Trust me if I could fix it I would, but I can't." My legs began to get weak, and I felt like I could just fall to the floor and break down. Chad remembered, and most importantly he knows how I feel.

"Maybe," I heard my sister begin and saw her walk away from the door. "You should talk to her first," I could hear the comfort in her voice.

"And what would I say?" Chad's anger and annoyance was coming out through his words. "Hey by the way I remember everything we did together when we were young, let's be friends again. Let it go Dakota, it's better this way." It's better this way? His statement made me angry, and proved why I haven't talked to Chad, because he doesn't care enough to try. Yes he may remember, and he may even want us to be friends again, but he'll never admit that to me because doesn't really care about me.

I heard my sister speak again and this time I knew she was frustrated with Chad, "yeah well you don't spend almost every waking minute with Sonny. She's my sister, she may look and say she doesn't care on the outside, but on the inside it's killing her." I couldn't handle hearing any more of this so I decided to just walk back into my room like I knew nothing.

"Alright here you go," I paused acting like I just noticed my sister, "Dakota what are you doing in here?"

"Just came to say hi to most popular guy in school." I watched as she put on a fake smile and acted like she was crazy about him, like most of the girls in our school.

"Okay?" I tried to look confused, and play the 'I don't know what the hell is going on card', but I'm not sure if Chad bought it.

"Well I'm gonna go now," Dakota said leaving the room. Chad and I were alone again and all I wanted was for him to leave.

"Here," I said handing Chad the drink. It was hard to hide my annoyance with him, but he took the drink and acted like nothing was wrong. "Okay what was your plan?" I started and that's when I noticed I had left my laptop open with the gossip girl update page open. With everything that happened between Chad and Dakota I almost forgot what I was doing before Chad's surprise visit.

"I didn't really have a plan, but if you got that list together we could start with that." Good now he gave me a reason to go over to my desk, though I technically don't have a list together.

"Let me see who I put down, it's not finished yet, but I wrote a few names down." I was lying big time and I was hoping that he wouldn't notice. Oh who I kidding, if Chad remembers like he told my sister, then he knows. Doesn't matter I'll still play it. I walked over to my desk and closed the gossip girl page, relieved that that problem was gone. Now if I could just get Chad out of the room. He got up from the bed then, walked over to my desk, and leaned against the back my chair looking over my shoulder. "What are you doing?" I questioned turning my head towards him, noticing how close he really was to me.

"I need to be able to see the screen." I rolled my eyes and started to go and open a file that didn't exist. Then by some crazy miracle his phone went off. "Hold on one sec," he said and stepped out of the room. I could hear him getting frustrated with whoever was on the other line. After a few minutes Chad walked back into the room. "Sonny I'm so sorry, but I have to go." I nodded and I walked him to the front door. "Sorry again, tomorrow maybe?" He said and kissed me on the cheek. I stood there for a moment in shock as he walked to his car, and drove off. I shut the door, leaned up against it, and fell to the floor.

"Hard day?" My sister came into the room.

I took a deep breath and pulled myself up, "you could say that."

I started to walk past her when she said, "you heard Chad and I talking didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I don't know why I was trying to play dumb around Dakota she always saw through me. She crossed her arms and gave me the 'come on' look. "I might have heard a good chunk. Does it matter?"

"Sonny I found out the truth for you. Chad remembers, what are you going to do about it?" My sister walked away leaving me breathless. That's twice in one day now. But she was right, no matter what I felt for Chad, love, hate, whatever, I had to confront him about everything.

* * *

**Love, hate, bored? Review please, because your opinions matter to me!**

**Also I just wanted to say sorry again for the wait. I hope that I can do a better job updating my stories more. And thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it. Please feel free to give me your ideas as well because sometimes that helps me write the next chapter faster. Anyways, I love you all and thanks again for waiting. **

**Follow me on Twitter: doglovr95 or **

**Tumblr: doglovr95 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I just wanted to give a shout out to Personally-Summer and IAmSRAK for your reviews on the last chapter. Also thank you to all the others who have left a review before, I really love and read them all. I'm glad to hear that you still love this story, because seriously I love it too! Well here's the next chapter, please review and leave your name so I can give you a shout out. Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

Chad's Pov: I pulled myself out of bed, more tired than I've ever been. After having that talk with Dakota last night I had way too much on my mind to really sleep. Also I had to deal with Portlyn last night, she was the reason I was pulled away from Sonny in the first place. Apparently she needed me because she's refusing to talk to Chloe about her problems. Uh, it just all reminds me of how much gossip girl affects my life. I don't know why Sonny thinks she tells the truth, all she does is ruin my life. Seriously, ever since that post about Chloe and Bart got out Portlyn won't leave me alone. I mean I know I care about her but I can only handle so much of her. I got myself ready and went to grab my keys and phone before heading out the door. That's when my phone went off signaling there was a new gossip girl post. It read:

_Gossip girl here, and before I wish you all a good morning I'd like to inform you all of a little scandal going in our school. From a very informative source I learned that a few of our senior girls have been sending around photos. Of what, you may ask. Well why don't you take a look for yourselves._

I scrolled down the post and saw that they were some senior girls', that I didn't really know, nude pictures. I couldn't believe that, whoever this was, decided to post these. Granted she did censor them, it's still horrible. I kept reading the rest of the post.

_I know that most of you must be appalled by the thought that these girls, who's names will not be revealed (even though we all know who they are), taking pictures of themselves like this. But the bigger question here is who are they being sent to? Even though I don't have that info yet, I can guarantee that I will by the end of the day. Other than that I wish you all a good morning my little gossipers. Oh and has anyone seen Chloe this morning because I hear that she's pretty torn up._

_XOXO –Gossip Girl_

Then I saw the photo she posted of Chloe. She was wearing no makeup, sweats, and her hair was mess. Why would any person post this!? I can't wait for the day that Sonny and I find out who this bitch is, because I'm going to make sure she feels like everyone else does in these posts. I slipped my phone into my pocket and got in my car. I drove to Portlyn's house to pick her up. "Hey baby," I said kissing her lightly on the lips, as she got into the car. She smiled and began to ramble on about gossip girl's post. I pulled out of the driveway and took us to school. I could already tell that it was going to be a long day.

Sonny's Pov: I pulled up to the school and parked the car, that's when Dakota started talking to me. "That was a nice post this morning."

"Thank you," I said with a polite smile. "I'm glad I'm, or gossip girl, is living up to your expectations."

Before we both got out of the car she took a deep breath, "Sonny?"

"Mhm?"

"You are going to talk to Chad today right?"

I laughed a little, "why would I do that?"

"Look I know you heard our conversation yesterday, and I really think that you should just go ahead and confront him about it. I know it's been years, but it's better late than never. Plus now you know that he remembers, do something about it." She stepped out of the car before I had a chance to respond. I'm telling you I think my sister is way smarter than I ever was at her age. It amazes me that she always knows what I should do. It's just another reason I think that she'll be a good gossip girl while I'm gone. I got out of the car grabbing my stuff, and headed to my locker. My friends were there waiting for me like usual.

"I saw the post this morning. You must not have been that busy last night." Tawni said as I opened my locker.

"Actually, " I started and then faced them, "Chad came over again last night." I closed the door and saw that both of them had huge grins on their faces. Pen was first to speak, no surprise there.

"Details, details, details," she began to beg.

"Pen nothing happened. He got a phone call a little while after he showed up and he had to leave. Nothing happened if that's what you wanted to know."

She pouted, "Sonny I don't understand. You have had the hottest guy in our school in your bedroom twice and you've done nothing about it."

"Okay first of all he has a girlfriend and second I don't like him." I put emphasis on the last few words and the girls just stared at me with blank faces. I think I might have put them into shock. Sometimes I wish that I could tell them why I didn't like him, because in all honesty I look like a crazy person because I don't like him. Granted I don't really care what people think of me, that's partly why I started gossip girl. "Come on let's just go to class," I said and we began to walk to our first period.

"Okay since you've made it clear that you don't like Chad," Tawni began, "we still have to figure out how we're going keep him from finding out."

"Yeah I know I've been thinking about that a lot lately," I said.

"How could you think about anything with Chad around," Pen said his name like he was a God. Tawni and I both gave her a look that read 'seriously.' "What?" She said trying to defend herself. Tawni and I just walked away, Pen following right behind. Part of me wished that we didn't have to think about it all. Not having Chad in my life would make everything easier.

Chad's Pov: All morning all I've heard is Portlyn complaining about how gossip girl is preventing her from hanging out, or fixing things with Chloe. I really wish that she would just give it a rest, seriously. If she wants to hang out with Chloe again, why does gossip girl have to control what she does? Maybe I did understand Sonny's viewpoint…No gossip girl goes way to far, just take this morning's post for example. Her comments about Chole are making things worse. I was glad that I had English, not because I _had_ to sit with Sonny, but more because it gave me a chance to get away from Portlyn.

"Hey," I said taking a seat next to Sonny. She smiled, even though it looked force. I know that Sonny doesn't like being my partner, but I don't blame her. If what Dakota told me was true then it makes sense why we can't just sit down and talk like we use to. I was about to say something else to her, but Mr. Patterson started talking. I wasn't really paying much attention until I heard that he was giving us time to work on our senior projects.

That's when I turned to Sonny and in unison we both said, "can I talk to you?" It was weird, and I think I even saw Sonny smile when it happened. It's been awhile since I've seen her smile because of me. I forgot how much I missed her smile.

"You can go first," I said letting her speak first, because honestly I wanted to know what she was going to say, before I said anything to ruin the moment.

Sonny's Pov: Chad gave me the chance to speak up first. Actually I had hoped I could have let him go first, because I don't think I have the courage to do what I'm about to do. Confronting Chad is something that I should plan out, not do in the spur of the moment. But Dakota's words were running through my head and I knew that if I didn't just do it then I would never. It was now or never, and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"Chad I need to ask you something, and I need you tell me the truth. No lies, just the honest truth, can you do that?" I asked him looking into his eyes. He nodded his head and I continued, not sure if I was going to throw up or not. "I need to know if you remember…" I paused for a moment, then finished with, "everything?" I knew that however he answered this question would determine if I could forgive him or not, because I already knew truth thanks to Dakota.

Chad's Pov: I couldn't believe that she actually asked me that question, and part of me wish she hadn't. I wasn't ready to talk to her about this, but if she was bring it up then I didn't really have a choice. I looked at her for a moment and I could tell that she was nervous. Then I answered her question, "yes." I didn't say anything else. She looked like she was going to say something more, but the bell rang interrupting her.

She grabbed her stuff, "sorry I gotta go." Then she walked away leaving me sitting there in amazement. We basically just admitted to each other that we remembered being friends in elementary school, and that we knew this whole time we were keeping it from each other. I should be going after her to talk about it, but really I had no idea what I wanted to say her. So I sat there until Port grabbed my arm and pulled me with her off to lunch. I honestly had no idea what I was going to do, about anything.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Bored with it? Please tell what you guys think. I love reviews, you all should know that by now. Also I would like some ideas for the next chapters or so, because I'm really not sure what I want to do next. And if you give me ideas I can write the next chapter faster. Thanks again for reading. **

**Follow me on Twitter: doglovr95**

**Follow me on Tumblr: doglovr.tumblr.com**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I know it's been almost three weeks since the last time I updated and I'm so sorry. With finals, the holidays, and then family coming into town I couldn't find the time. But I have a longer, and really jam-packed chapter, that I think most of you will really enjoy. Anyways, a shout out to swac twilight14 and IAmSRAK for your reviews. And a thank you to Personally-Summer because she gave me a really detailed idea/review that inspired this chapter, so thank you. And thank you to all the other reviewers, who's names I don't know, I'm glad that you like the story. Alright now that I'm done rambling here you go and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Sonny's Pov: I rushed to my locker after the bell rang. I wasn't sure what I was thinking when I decided talked to Chad, because now that we've confirmed it, I don't know what to say to him. So many things were running through my mind right now, I can't even begin to sort it all out. I reached my locker and I was struggling with the lock. "Why won't this damn thing open!" I yelled not caring who was around to hear me.

"How about you try relaxing," Tawni said behind me, and I jumped without even realizing it. "Okay, why are you so jumpy?" She put hand on my shoulder. "And what did Chad say to you that made you rush outta class like that?"

I let go of my lock and turned to face her, "sorry. It's just," I didn't really have a reason so I needed to come up with some bullshit. "I'm just frustrated with this whole finding gossip girl thing Chad's making us do." Well that was at least partly true. "I can't handle the constant 'we have to find her, we have to find her.' It's really getting my nerves." I finished and calmly unlocked my locker.

"Sonny don't worry about it," Tawni began, "we'll keep him off your sent."

I laughed a little, "keep him off my sent?" I grabbed my lunch and shut my locker. "Since when is Chad a dog?"

"Oh you know what I mean," she waved her arm. "Come on let's go meet up with Pen. She's probably freaking that we're not there yet." We walked over to our usual table and like Tawni had said she was freaking out, and relieved that we were finally there with her. Pen and Tawni were the ones carrying on the conversation during most of lunch. They were talking about...something, I'm not really sure what. My mind was way too busy thinking about what I had finally asked Chad. I knew that I had wanted an answer, but now that I had one I didn't know what to say to him, if I can even talk him again.

"Sonny!" Pen yelled across the table.

"What?" I looked up at both of my friends, finally acknowledging their presence.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet almost all of lunch." Tawni said.

"Yeah, what's going on with you?" Pen asked, concluding Tawni's thought. Maybe I should just be honest with them I thought, but I wouldn't even know where to begin on that story. Plus telling them would only give Penelope another reason to tease me about not dating Chad, and I didn't need that right now.

"Nothing," I finally said, "I have a lot on my mind. That's all." I started to gather my things, "I gotta go to my locker, I'll see you guys next period." I stood up and walked away before they could say anything more. I didn't have to go to my locker, but I needed to be alone, so there was only one place I could think of.

Chad's Pov: I've been quiet for most of lunch, and I only caught parts of what Portlyn was saying. Mostly she was rattling on about missing and hating Chloe. I'm really not sure which at the moment. It was even harder to act like I cared about her problems right now because I was thinking about what was going on between Sonny and I. I've never really been in love with Portlyn, she's just something for me to do. Yeah I care about her, I'm not a jerk, but at times, like now, I wish that I didn't have to spend time with her. "Chad are you even listening to me?!" She said annoyed, reaching over the table snapping her fingers to get my attention.

I took a breath before answering, trying to sound calmer than I really was, "no I'm not. And I'm sorry, but if you want to talk to Chloe, then do it." I started to stand up, "I'm tired of hearing about it. You and Chloe are best friends. Don't let gossip girl be the thing that stops you." I finished and began to walk away, but Portlyn grabbed my arm.

"Chad where are you going?" She sounded really annoyed, crap. "You can't just walk away." She folded her arms and waited for my response.

"Port," I started slowly, "I just need to be alone right now." I left her standing there, hoping that she wouldn't try to follow me. I was escaping to the only place I knew I could be alone.

Sonny's Pov: I decided that I was done with school for the day. I'm not usually the person to ditch, but I was making an exception for today. I texted Tawni letting her know that I wasn't coming back because I was "sick", and asked her to give Dakota a ride home for me. She agreed and told me to feel better, which I didn't know if that was emotionally possible at this point. I got in my car and drove to the old playground that I use to hang out with Chad years ago. It only took me a few minutes to get there, and I'm glad it's that close. The best thing about this park is no one really knows about it. It's hidden far back in the older neighborhood, meaning that it was the perfect place for me to be alone. I pulled up and like I predicted no one was there. I parked the car and sat there for a minute thinking about all the times Chad and I spent here. We always had our parents take us to this park because it was like our own personal playground.

I stepped out of the car and walked through the woodies looking small field, I don't even know if it can be considered a field. I reached the small open patch of grass that didn't have any trees; it's where the playground lies. That's another reason why Chad and I liked it so much, we really felt like we were hidden by the trees, like we were in a real forest. I took a seat on one of the swings, there were only two, and I heard it squeak like it always did. For some reason the sound had never been more comforting than right now. It was so peaceful here I wish that I could stay here forever. I'd never have to worry about anything. My daydreaming was cut short when I heard someone walking up to the swings. I turned to look and saw Chad. I was speechless. Did he follow me? Or maybe he just knew where you were planning to go dummy, he's the only person that ever would.

Then he spoke, "I can go if you want." He looked as tired and worn out as I felt.

"No," I regretted it the minute I said it, "stay. I don't own the park. I mean we use to share it before." He smiled and nodded, obviously remembering the things I did.

"Yeah we did didn't we," he sat in the swing next to me. We sat there in silence for a moment, and I've never been so lost for words in my entire life. "Sonny," Chad looked over at me, "why did you wait until now to finally talk to me? I mean, what changed?" Damn what a loaded question.

"I heard you talking to Dakota yesterday," I admitted and he didn't seem too shocked by the information. "I thought that if I had to do this project with you I needed to know the truth. I needed to know if you had really forgotten or if you just chose to ignore me." I took a moment to read his expression, which was blank at the moment, so I finished my thought. "Now I know."

I thought that we were going to sit in silence again, but he responded quickly, "I never chose to ignore you." He paused to take a deep breath, "I came back and you had a whole new life. I had left without telling you goodbye, and I knew you wouldn't want to forgive me," we'll that's partly true. "Why would you? I left you, then showed up two years later, both without any warning. I thought about a million different ways of how I could talk to you, tell you how sorry I was, but I never found the right time. Then Portlyn came into my life. She took me into her group right away, and I wasn't questioning it. Before I knew it I was considered popular and I knew that you would only hate me more because of who I was hanging out with. The person I was becoming. If there's one thing I knew about you Sonny, is that you hate the popular group because they treat the rest of the school like they're the only ones that matter. But I hadn't become that, even if that's what you think. Yes they are my friends but that's who I am. But even before I became 'popular'," he used air-quotes and then continued, "I still thought I might be able to talk to you again. Then things really changed when gossip girl started and talking to you just seemed hopeless.

Then," he turned and looked at me suddenly getting serious. It caught me off guard. "You and I are paired as partners and I thought that this was my chance. But when I started to talk to you I could tell you were bitter towards me, and I wasn't sure if you cared any more." He grabbed my hands, which through me for a loop as well, "then I talked to your sister yesterday. I told her that you wouldn't forgive me, and I'm not asking you to. But I am asking for you understand that and to realize how sorry I am. If there was anything that I could go back and change it would be my first day back. Our friendship means the world to me, it always has, and not talking to you was the biggest mistake I've ever made." He finished his speech and stared at me.

How the hell was I supposed to respond to that? Learning that Chad still cared is one thing, but hearing the guilt and pain through his voice changed everything. How could I not forgive him? "Chad," my voice sounded shaky, "I forgive you. I don't know why, but I guess, that I understand." I could see a smile form on his face and I couldn't help but smile with him. "But if you ever try to pull something like that again I won't be too easy to convince," my voice turned serious.

"I would never," he laughed lightly and I did too. I still didn't understand why I was doing this to my self, I felt like I was going to regret it. But right now I was just going to enjoy the moment.

Chad's Pov: I had spilled my guts to Sonny and she had forgiven me. It kind of confused me, but I wasn't going to question it. I also wasn't going to do anything that would ruin it. I lost her friendship once, there's no way in hell that I'm gonna lose it again. After the high emotions settled down we started to talk about our past. "Do you remember when we thought we are going to run away together?" She asked while we were in one of the reminiscing moments.

"Yeah we even managed to take the bus here. We thought that we could live here inside the trees," I said. We both started laughing at how ridiculous it was. I had missed making her smile. "I missed this," I said turning her and then I really looked at her. I saw that somehow I had managed to miss everything, and there was no way I could ever get those years I had missed back.

She looked over at me and smiled, "I do too."

I looked into her eyes and reached out for her hands, "no Sonny. I mean I miss this." I watched as she realized I meant more than just spending time with one another. "Sonny I know that I've missed a lot of time with you, but I don't think you understand how much you mean to me." She looked nervous, confused, and a few other emotions that I couldn't really read. We stared into each others eyes, and then something that I never thought would happen, did. I kissed her, and she kissed me back. It felt so comfortable and right. Like this is where I belonged, where we belonged. We pulled away and I watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

I heard her whisper, "wow." I nodded in agreement and smiled with her. "Wait," she said suddenly pushing me back, now confusing me. "I can't do this Chad," she stood up and started to walk away.

I ran after her, "Sonny wait," I reached out to stop her, but she turned around quickly, almost knocking me off my feet.

"Chad I'm not some girl that you can just have because now you want me." I could hear that she was trying not to cry. "I know I said I forgive, and I still do, but I can't be anything more than friends to you because I can't let myself go there. I can't get hurt again." She wipped the tears from her face.

"Sonny," I placed my hands on her shoulders, "you're not some girl that I want now, you're the only one I've wanted. I've just been to stupid to tell you." I watched as she processed the information, not sure what she would do.

She took a heavy sigh, "I'll see you later Chad." She walked away and I had no idea how to stop her.

Sonny's Pov: I wanted to cry, scream, and smile like an idiot all at the same time. Why does Chad make me crazy like this. And what the hell was with 'you're the only one I've wanted'? Is he trying to kill me?! Ugh, I wish that this was all just a dream and I would wake up where life was easy. I got into my car and shut the door. I sat there for a minute with my head against the steering wheel, that was until my phone went off. Great that's probably one of my friends checking on me. I pulled out my phone to see that it was a new gossip girl post, one that I hadn't posted.

* * *

**Love? Hate? Bored? Am I forgiven?**

**Seriously though guys tell me what you thought, and ideas, like I've said before, are always welcome. And please leave your name, even if you are a guest, becuase I love thanking my fans personally. Anyways though, I hope your liking it and don't forget to review! Love you all 3**

**Follow me on Twitter: doglovr95 ****or on Tumblr: doglovr95.tumblr.com It's a great way to talk to me or ask me to update because I'm always on either one. Thanks :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know it's been so long since the last time I update and I'm really sorry. But I found the time and I'm really happy with how this turned out, and I'm excited for what's to come. And I'd like to thank Personally-Summer and Kristina'sMyName for their comments. Also this chapter's idea kind of comes from IAmSRAK, because she has been waiting for something in particular to happen, and it does. So hopefully you guys are still reading, and enjoy :D**

* * *

Sonny's Pov: I sat there for a minute with my head against the steering wheel that was until my phone went off. Great that's probably one of my friends checking on me. I pulled out my phone to see that it was a new gossip girl post, one that I hadn't posted. I felt like my heart had stopped, and I was really starting to panic. I tried to calm my self as I saw the photo of Chad and I kissing, the one that we had shared five minutes ago! Though it wasn't the only photo, there was a photo of Portlyn kissing some guy I didn't recognize right next to it. That's when I calmly began to try and read the post.

_Gossip Girl here, _

_And today I came across something very interesting. There was always a rumor going around that the school's "it" couple aren't so faithful to each other. And today those rumors finally became true. Thanks for proving us right guys, though it took Chad months later than Portyln. I wonder how the two of them will figure this out. Who are the mysterious lovers, well that would be Sonny Munroe and Devin Murphy. Both just two nobodies from school, well at least for Portlyn. Sonny and Chad share a past, good luck winning your man back now Port because I think Chad might love this one. Or maybe he's just playing with her again, sorry Sonny. Can't wait to see this blow up because I'll defiantly be there to watch. As always,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

I sat back in my seat feeling hurt and pissed off. I knew who this had to be and that hurt more than this post ever could. Starting the car I tossed my phone in the passenger seat next to me and took off to my house hoping to catch Tawni dropping off Dakota. I was going over the speed limit and could have gotten into an accident, but I didn't care. Pulling up in the driveway I saw Tawni stepping out of the house. My car came to a sudden stop scaring her. I stepped out leaving the engine running, "where is she Tawni?" I yelled it a little, almost making it seem like I was made at her.

"Sonny calm down, Dakota's home. I took care-"

"Not Dakota," I said cutting her off, "Penelope."

"She went home," Tawni had concern in her voice. "Sonny what's going on?"

I started walking back to the car, and yelled back to her, "I'll tell you later." I took off again heading towards Pen's house. It only took me ten minutes to get there, and I parked my car where I always did. That's when I noticed Tawni had followed me, most likely concerned about her friends. I ignored her as I rang the doorbell, waiting for Pen to answer. She did and I could see the look of panic on get face, "Sonny what are you doing here?"

"You know exactly why. Do you want to explain this to me?" I showed her the gossip girl post on my phone, as well as holding no anger back from my tone.

"What's going on?" Tawni finally came into the conversation.

"Our so call friend here did this," I showed the post to her.

She stood there speechless for a moment, then responded "Sonny you kissed Chad?" Crap, I should have seen that one coming.

"We'll discuss that later, right now Pen is explaining to me why she was spying on me. Then decided to stab me in the back."

"Stab you in the back," Pen's tone was snarky. "I wasn't doing anything gossip girl, or you wouldn't have done! You're just pissed that you're the one in the photo! If it hadn't been you, then you would have applauded me!"

"I could careless who's in the photo!" Well that wasn't necessarily true, it did bother me, but not for the reason she thinks. "Pen I could careless if it was me or some homeless girl off the street! What I don't care for is the fact that my best friend didn't tell me what she was planning, or that she knew my secrets."

"Well then gossip girl finally got you too. What's that you always say, don't keep secrets." She folded her arms waiting for me to jump back in.

"I only kept those secrets because I knew you would never let it go." I took a breath for a moment, "I mean damn it Pen! You are always making jokes about my life and pushing me to do this and that, and honestly I don't really care about that. But my past with Chad is something that I try to forget everyday, and this," I directed towards the post, "was not how I wanted people to find out."

"Well maybe next time you'll take your own advice," she smirked, "secrets are meant to unveiled. If you don't want that, then don't keep them." I was furious, more at myself than her, but still.

I went to hit her, but that's when Tawni stepped in, "guys! What the hell are you doing? You," she gestured to me, "keeping secrets. And you," she looked at Pen, "since when do we not discuss what we post? I think we all need to go inside and talk about this, like friends." She put emphasis on that last word, but I couldn't do this right now.

"I can't, not now. I need to get out here."

I started to walk away when Penelope spoke, "going back to Chad?" I froze and thought about saying something back, but I didn't want to ruin the friendship completely so I kept walking.

I drove home and when I got to my room I crashed onto my bed. I could really feel the stress of this day getting to me. So much had happened and I hadn't had anytime to process any of it. Chad had admitted he loved me, Pen stabbed me in the back, and I didn't know how I really felt about any of it. Once I calm down I know I'll forgive Pen. Part of me is just so upset because she posted it right after the incident. I just didn't feel like talking about anything, especially about my feelings for Chad. I needed to know how I felt before I explained it to someone else. I heard a light knock in the door, and then Dakota spoke up, "are you okay?"

She sat down next to me, "you saw the post?" She nodded her head, "awesome."

"What happened?" I could hear the eagerness in her voice slightly.

I sat up and looked at her, "Chad told me everything." She just looked at me waiting for me to continue. "He told me how and why he never came to me when he came back, he explained how big of an ass he was, oh," I laughed sarcastically, "he confessed his love for me by kissing me. Then to top that off, Penelope posted it on gossip girl without telling me about it. So I guess you could say I'm really not okay." I finished ranting and laid myself back down on the bed, and Dakota did the same.

"I'm sorry." She paused, "when I talked to Chad I never told him to tell you he loved you, only to explain why he did what he did. I never thought he'd go any farther than that."

"Wait," I turned to face her, "you knew Chad loved me?"

She chuckled, "everyone who knows you two does."

I looked back up at the ceiling, "thanks for cluing me in." "We all thought you knew," she said jokingly, and we both laughed for a minute.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?"

"For cheering me up, and not making my confusion about Chad and everything worse."

She sat back up and looked down at me, "your welcome. But Sonny," she paused, "you're going to have to admit how you feel about Chad. Whether it's love or not, you need to tell him how you feel."

Sitting up I looked at how mature Dakota really was, "when did you get to be so smart?"

"When you weren't looking." She hugged me and left my room so I could be alone. I was really lucky to have Dakota as my sister, because I don't know anyone else who would be able to put up with all my shit better than she can. And the sad part is I'm the older one. My phone started to ring, and looking down I saw it was Chad calling. I ignored it and threw it on the bed along with myself. This means that he's seen the post, and who knows what he wants to do about it. All I know is I'm not ready to face him. I shut my eyes hoping to fall asleep for a while.

Chad's Pov: I kept trying to call Sonny; I needed to talk to her. Not just about what happened earlier, but about this stupid gossip girl post. The one where I find out that my girlfriend cheated on me as well, and possibly broke Sonny into pieces. Who knew how this was going affect her. I was sitting at my desk chair bouncing my knee up and down trying to figure out what I was going to do. I felt like this whole post thing was my fault. Gossip girl is always finding ways to hurt my friends and I; I should have known that she would have found a way to catch me with Sonny, whether something happened between us or not. I heard a knock on my front door, and rushed to open it hoping that it might be Sonny.

"I think we need to talk," Portlyn said before I barely even opened the door.

I knew my face showed disappointment, but I didn't really care, "alright. Come on in." She walked in and went straight to my room expecting me to follow, like always.

Portlyn took a seat on my bed, "I think we can fix this."

She took me by surprise, "what do you mean fix this?"

"Chad, sweetie," she smiled while crossing her legs. "I think you know exactly what I mean." I looked, still standing in the doorway, waiting her to finish. "Ugh," she sighed, "the Sonny problem." The frustration was coming out in her voice now.

"Portyln we don't have a problem with Sonny, we have a problem with us." I walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"No we don't, we're perfect," she reached for my hands and I pulled away suddenly. Anger came across her face, "look, I can get rid of Sonny and this all goes away. We can go back to the happy couple that we've always been. I'm completely willing to forgive you of your lapse of insanity." She smiled and patted my shoulder.

I stood up in frustration, "Portlyn it wasn't a lapse of insanity. I mean are you hearing yourself right now?" I was beginning to raise my voice, "you think that getting rid of Sonny solves the problem? You cheated on me too, or did you forget that part?"

She stood up crossing her arms, "no I didn't forget. But what I did happened so long ago it's insignificant."

"Are you kidding me?!" I was really beginning to wonder what I saw in Portlyn. "Portlyn we're done."

"Chad there's no need to be so drastic. I told you I can forgive," she reached out for me again, but I pulled back before she had the chance.

"This isn't about you forgiving me, it's about us not being faithful to each other. Obviously, neither of us are happy if we're cheating on each other. And to be honest I didn't think we were real serious in the first place, so it's over."

"This is about that bitch isn't it!" I think Port had finally snapped, and her real anger towards everything was finally showing. "I mean why can't you just forget about what happen! I mean I can. And I can make Sonny regret she ever kissed you and this can just all be over."

"You don't get it do you Port," I put my hands on her shoulders, "I kissed her." I could see the look of total shock on her face. I lead her all the way to the front door without her saying a word. Opening the door and gently nudging her outside I said, "good Portlyn." Then I shut the door before she could say anything else. And just like that I had her out of my life, and I don't think I've ever been more relived. Now I just needed to convince Sonny that I love her and that she loves me too.

* * *

**Please Please Please leave a review, and don't forget to leave your name so I can thank you. **

**I hope you guys are still reading this story because I really do like writing this one. And I promise the next chapter will be out soon. Love you all!**


End file.
